


DB

by JercyHeart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Meant To Be, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Weddings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JercyHeart/pseuds/JercyHeart
Summary: Nico di Angelo was afraid of finding his soulmate.





	

  
When Nico was a kid, the world was sad, his mother always said that even in the saddest situations, he must remain happy, after all, even his soulmark said it.

You see, Soulmarks are words that your soulmate utters to you, at any time. But they're so detailed, so precise, so meaningful even if they're meaningless; that even 25 years into a relationship, once the words are uttered, the whole world changes.

His Mama's soulmark was _'You're looking like a bag of money, baby.'_ And his dad's were _'un americana? come fortunato sono io?'_

His sister's soulmark said _'I love you more than I hate training.'_ And Frank's said _'You're an ignorant asshole.'_

You can tell why Nico was nervous.

 

 

 

It was very rare for a person not to have a soulmark, usually they were scrawled up your wrist or on your collarbone, on your thighs or on you arms, if you're unlucky, on your back or on your face. The meaning is you get one.

His best friend did not have a soulmark.

Reyna Arellano did not have a soulmark, she'd always said that she didn't need one.

But once Nico took her to his sister's grave and she spoke the words bianca went yelling on her tenth birthday, she cried along with him.

 

 

. ** _December 11, 2016. NYC, NY._**

 

"Hey Percy,"

The place was a mess, cups all over the place, ominous stains on the carpets and, surprisingly, it was Annabeth who was passed out on the porch.

"Hey man, want some coffee?" Percy held up his blue mug from behind the counter.

"No, thanks. What's the occasion? And why're my carpets the victims?" Nico let a smirk take hold of his features. He usually never gets anyone birthday gifts, but with Percy's Twenty first, he’d gotten him a persian rug, a laptop, and a suit—custom fitted of course—and he'd already ruined two out of three.

"Nicoo, Annabeth finally said my words!" Percy grinned. "You won't believe it DB, you can feel a chill in your bones and down your spine, it's like the whole world slows down. It's amazing." He took a sip out of his cup with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well man, congratulations. And speaking of, I'm actually here as a messenger."

The Raven-haired man held up a beige card between his index and middle finger.

"We cordially invite you to join us on June 10th, to witness the holy matrimony of two exeptional people, Hazel Marie Levesque and Frank Fai Zhang." The card was handed to Percy, who looked at Nico with bulged eyes.

"No way, DB! I thought they were going to wait till they're both graduated."

"Yeah well, they were. But in June, Frank's dad would be based in Florida, and his grandma would also have had gotten over her knee surgery and would be able to fly out, besides, Hazel just said her words to Frank, and they could not be happier."

"That must've been a sweet ticket outta the fight they were having, right?" The raven-haired man laughed. Nico rolled his eyes then glanced at his buzzing phone.

**H: ur cleint is here. i'll steal her if ur not fast enough >:)**

"Nice to see you man, my dad's gonna take my client if I'm not fast enough." Nico speed walked out and held up two fingers in salute.

"Go be great man, don't forget to text me the bachelor party details!"

He looked back from the doorstep, "Dude, Frank doesn't want a bachelor party, and Hazel's begging for one. So we'll do a night out for our single asses, and you, after the wedding, okay?"

"Wait— I thought you were with that dude with the forearms, whatshisname?"

"Pablo, and he said he couldn't handle my work hours." He rolled his onyx eyes, for he had bought that son of a bitch new gym equipment.

"Well then, we'd have to do that night then." Percy grinned.

"Bye Percy!" The well-dressed man jogged out of the duplex, Hades was probably sweet talking Rachel.

"G'bye DB!" Percy called out.

 

 

 

**_.June 10, 2016. Orlando, FL._ **

"I now pronounce you husband," the preacher glanced at Frank, dressed in a three piece black suit with a blue tie.

"And wife," Hazel. Hazel was beautiful. She had white silk dress on, flat white shoes, brilliant blue eyeliner. She looked stunning.

"You may kiss the bride."

Nico stood near the altar, clutching the pillow that held the turquoise-tinged rings. His baby sister's married.

"Bro, are you crying?" Leo, dressed in a terra cotta colored suit, whispered from beside him.

"No, no I'm not. There's—it's, oh fuck." He wiped at his face as Leo patted his back and laughed.

 

"Hey Nico," Annabeth's hair shined golden under the stars, her round belly stretching her salmon dress.

"Hey Beth, how's little Grove?" Nico’s eyes shined as he stared at the woman who he once loathed, the woman carrying his godson—

"Actually, we got a surprise," Annabeth smiled at him and bumped him with her shoulder.

"Good news I hope?" He raised his eyebrow as he handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Little Grover Paul is actually Sally Bianca, bit of a shock when we found out, that's for sure." Annabeth chuckled and looked at the emotional man, thankfully she didn't make a jab at his teary eyes.

Nico was speechless, and they stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Uhm, Where's Percy?"

"He's down in the garden, he wanted to be the one that told you," She smiled, "but he doesn't get to do all the fun stuff 'round here."

Nico laughed as he went to join his brother in everything but blood.

 

 

. ** _June 13, 2016. Orlando, FL._**

 

"Yo DB, I'm gonna drive Jace home, he's drunk as fuck." Percy's eyes shone in the blinking lights, his tight shirt not leaving much for imagination.

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna hang out a bit more, not really drunk, so.." Nico held up his glass of water, mixed with a hint of lemon and mint.

"Yeah, well, if you end up in someone's bed tonight, make sure to text me beforehand."

"Yes, sir." Nico’s words were loud above the music, my body shaking with the beat. He had a black tank-top on, skinny ripped jeans, and Stan Smith's. His hair was expertly styled, a survivor of Hazel's wedding ceremony.

"Ooh DB, call me sir one more and people'll get the wrong idea." Percy wriggled his eyebrows, walking away.

"Bastard! Go home to your pregnant wife!" The young man laughed and shook his head as Percy flipped him off while simultaneously pulling Jason by his collar.

 

Nico started towards the crowd, dancing to beating sound. He twisted through the grinding mass, until he saw sunshine.

Said sunshine had his head tilted back, a shining halo surrounding his curly locks. He leaned his head down, and his cerulean eyes caught Nico’s, and his breath hitched, they moved towards each other in a daze.

Before the man knew what he was doing, he grabbed Sunshine boy's belt hoops, and put his mouth on that tan neck.

Nico was in a trance as he peppered kissed on the boy's neck, not fully aware of his actions, He was tranquilized, He was dazed.

The Blonde man sighed and went limp, hands tangled in Nico’s black hair, pulling and petting. His plump pink lips nibbled on his ear.

"You know, Death Boy, you should smile more, I bet it makes you look like a million bucks." Just as Nico’s eyes widened, screams were heard around the club.

 

 

 

_You know Death Boy, you should smile more_

_You know Death Boy, you should smile more_

_You know Death Boy, you should smile more_

_You know Death Boy, you should smile more_

 

 

 

 

Will Solace had no soulmark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in Peace, all victims of Orlando. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You're free to imagine Will as Nico from Xavier's Dolan's 'Heartbeats'. 
> 
>  
> 
> Be kind to one another, lift each other up, and never be judgemental. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are friends, and so are you.
> 
>  
> 
> (Last update fixed a few things, but did not alter the plot. Apologies for any mistakes left, for I am my own editor.)


End file.
